undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Stryker
Stryker Reed Backstory Early Years Stryker Howard Reed was born to a world renowned human martial artist Damien Reed and his wife Stella on Earth in Universe 9. Stryker had a happy childhood, for the first 6 years, his father earning money through tournaments as he was one of the strongest humans on the planet, his whole lineage was; Stryker was taught martial arts by him and was a happy little kid. One night, after a recent tournament, he and his parents were walking back to their car, when a mugger, disguised as a homeless man approached them, asking for money; his father, being a kind soul, brought out his wallet, but as he did, the mugger shot him without reaction, then Stella, and finally Stryker. His parents died, but he survived by the bullet missing any vital organs, though he did pass out from blood loss and was taken to the hospital by a passerby. During the years after his parent's death, Stryker trained harder than ever before, with two goals in mind, revenge and global domination; he learned how to use ki from Korin and Kami teaching him, however, when he was 16, he felt ready and flew off to announce his existence to the world. The World Tournament and Cherik During the tournament, he annihilated anyone in his path, not killing anybody of course, but showing he was not weak; however, there was one competitor who did pose a threat, the young saiyan Cherik. During the final match, Cherik and Stryker unknowingly began to bond through fighting, and once he was defeated in his giant form by Cherik in his great ape form and then shown forgiveness for his actions, he saw the light and vowed to fight for the side of good and protection of earth. After the tournament, the two newfound friends began to train together to prepare for the arrival of Cellio, Cherik's older brother, the two of them became a great fighting force, and once Cellio arrived, caused Cherik to go super saiyan, but then revealed he wasn't evil, another member to the unstoppable trio was added. Undertale After Cherik went off with Cellio to their home planet in order to train for a revolution against a space tyrant known as Zoltris, Stryker was put in charge of the earth. While exploring the planet, he came across a mountain where he heard legends of people disappearing, never to be seen again, this of course excited him and he went inside to explore. Once there, he met Flowey, who was the first being to ever bring Stryker's soul out, a golden soul, the likes of which monsterkind has never seen before. After destroying Flowey's friendliness pellets like an absolute boss, Stryker causes him to retreat, where he then meets Toriel, who shelters him for a while, but then he leaves after proving he can survive the underground. He becomes good friends with Sans and Papyrus along the way, and even amazes the younger skeleton with his puzzle solving speed and even surviving the gauntlet of deadly terror (which was his absolute favorite puzzle). While being hunted by Undyne, Stryker discovers the power he really possesses by creating a save point after hearing the story the two echo flowers told, effectively making him the most determined being in the underground, even the world. After fighting with Undyne, the two became good friends, and the both of them went a little crazy with the cooking lesson, Stryker almost blowing up the house instead of just setting it on fire. He befriends Alphys in Hotland and humors Mettaton until their final battle. While facing off against the fabulous robot, Stryker puts his street dancing skills to the test and gives the robotic star a rating of nearly 15,000. When confronting Asgore, it's revealed to him that he's made quite the impression in the underground, but he doesn't want to kill anybody, just set the monsters free, something Asgore doesn't understand. After literally beating some sense into Asgore, Stryker saves him from Flowey's bullets and tells him to run while he deals with the weed, however, he is quickly knocked out after. When he awakes, Flowey has absorbed all the souls and become nightmare fuel, far outclassing Stryker, even in his giant form. During their battle, the other 6 souls heal him and encourage him, in the end, combining their power with his in order to annihilate Flowey and strip him of his powers. When the fight finished, instead of killing him, he offers him help and friendship since the souls told him all about Asriel; knowing this, Stryker gives Flowey a gift, his very own soul, made from dust, magic, ki, and a tiny amount of determination, effectively resurrecting Asriel. Once he reunites Asriel with his parents, he rounds up every monster at the barrier, and with one punch infused with the power of 7 human souls, the barrier is shattered and the monsters are free. Before departing to the afterlife, the souls of the children give Stryker 2 gifts, their power, stored within the determination of their souls, and a brand new power up, which is then dubbed Soul Charge, then the children depart, finally free. After After freeing the monsters, Stryker helps them to set up their new civilization as well as helping to give monsters a place on earth again. During this time, he begins to learn soul magic from the monsters, mastering fire summoning, weapon summoning, and healing, which would all prove useful later in the future. I'm not giving too much more away, because this explains a good amount of his powers and it would take a lot of this page up, so instead, read these to promote myself and to give you guys more detail. Journey of a Saiyan: https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_edit_property.php?storyid=12247656 Strykertale: https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_edit_property.php?storyid=12506427 Appearance Stryker is a 5'7 human with blond hair and brown eyes. He has a lean, yet muscular build and is usually seen wearing a medium gray gi with a light blue belt, boots, and wristbands. Powers and Techniques Stryker's unique soul, the golden soul of potential, allows him access to a wide array of soul magic, he also has ki manipulation along with it. The golden soul is extremely rare; there is a reason that Stryker's lineage has been so strong, it's because they possess the trait of potential, but only Stryker has ever truly realized his and accessed the soul. The golden soul is the strongest single soul there is, able to grow in power along with its owner with no limit, this means that Stryker has the potential to surpass gods of destruction, angels, and even Zeno himself, but he cannot live nearly that long to even come close. * Soul manipulation: The golden soul can mimic the abilities of any soul trait, as long as it has come in contact with it, and since Stryker absorbed the essences of the 6 human souls, he can use every trait's special ability, and the more determination he has, the more souls he can manipulate at once. This ability was first displayed during the tournament of power * Fire magic: Taught by Toriel, Stryker can shoot fireballs, fire streams, or even explode in a giant circle of fire to gain cover, this took him a month to master * Weapon summoning: Taught by Undyne, Stryker can shape his magic into any weapon he wants, his signature weapons being two golden daggers in which he is quite skilled, being able to disarm opponents 3x stronger than him with pure skill. The weapon summoning took him a month to master, but dagger fighting took him 3 years. * Healing: Taught by Toriel, Stryker can use his magic to heal any wound in mere seconds, even fatal ones as long as he has the time. This magic can even counter the effects of poison. This was extremely useful to prevent casualties in the war against Zoltris as he trained many saiyans to use this soul magic. This took him a month and a half to master * Teleportation: Taught by Sans, Stryker concentrates his magic on one point and disappears in a puff of golden smoke, only to reappear in the location he thought of nearly instantly, this magic was the hardest one to master, and he somehow kept teleporting himself into the ocean, but it became useful later, only humans and monsters can use this magic as they have the magical capacity to handle it. Took 3 months to fully master * Save points: Stryker can create save points out of pure determination and reset back to any one he wants in a little pocket dimension that he gets sent to once he touches a point. Nobody except for him and Sans remember anything from the small resets, and he uses them to fix mistakes he knows are coming. * Soul Charge: After defeating Flowey, the souls gave him 2 gifts, one of them was an ability dubbed by Stryker as Soul Charge. This ability allows him to use the determination in his soul to boost his power 20x, and causes no exhaustion as it doesn't drain ki and he replenishes determination faster than it can drain. This ability can't be used when in a fusion, however, it can be used if his soul and another's soul are fused. * Giant form: By concentrating his ki throughout his body, Stryker grows to be 50 feet tall and increases all his abilities 5x, this can't be used in conjunction with soul charge, however it can be used when in a fusion. * Monster soul creation: Stryker can create monster souls with a combination of dust, magic, ki, and determination, however, he can't bring back human souls. * Resurrection: If someone dies, as long as their soul still has some trace left and the body is present and preserved, Stryker can infuse their soul with determination in order to revive them, however, if they have a fatal wound, it will need to healed after revival. If he dies, he can also revive himself to his latest save point with determination. * Ki manipulation: Along with soul magic, Stryker learned to utilize ki in order to grow stronger than any being on earth. He can fire basic ki blasts, use ki to fly and slight telekinesis. * Planetary Burst: Stryker's signature attack, he pulls his right hand back behind his head like he's about to throw something, charges a blue ball of ki and fires it forward in a blue beam of energy * Energy Gauntlets: Created and taught by Cherik, Stryker covers his hands in balls of ki, and when he punches someone, the ki blast detonates as well as hitting them with the punch, which causes massive damage to whoever receives it. Stryker can surround his feet to energy kick as well, and he can utilize this technique in rapid succession. * Determination Eruption/Determination Armor: Only ever used in the Tournament of Power, Stryker concentrates every ounce of determination within him to one focused point, and while he charges it, he becomes covered in a multicolored flame-like aura, this aura is actually him being surrounded by pure determination, and any technique or object that is based on destruction has absolutely no effect on him. Since determination has the power of re-creation, or re-birth, it is the ultimate counter against destruction, as shown when God of Destruction Toppo launched a hakai sphere at him, and he just backhanded it into multicolored dust like it was nothing, despite being far weaker. Once all the determination within him is concentrated, he can either keep it for a perfect determination shield, or he can let it all out in one massive multicolored blast, powerful enough to damage enemies hundreds of times stronger than him and does catastrophic damage to gods of destruction and other beings of the like. The blast can also re-energize selected allies as long as Stryker allows it, and if the foe is strong enough, they can resist the blast, just like Jiren or Goku; the blast also repairs any terrain to near perfect condition, apart from a small crater where the epicenter is. Stryker loses around 90% of all his determination afterwards. * '''Fusion: '''He, along with his saiyan friends, know a special fusion technique by the Unificorians that allow multiple people to fuse together for an indefinite amount of time as long as they remain synchronized, and the more synchronized the fusees are, the faster they can fuse together. The basic multiplier is like this. (2A+2B) x 20. However, more people are able to fuse, so if there are 3, it would then add 3A and so on and so on, but more people does make for a less stable fusion. Cherik and Stryker have been best friends for years and can fuse very fast, but not in the heat of battle, Stryker and Cellio are less in sync, but they do fuse faster than normal, however, Cherik and Cellio, being brothers who have fought together for years can fuse and unfuse instantly, even in the middle of battle. Stryker can create 3 people with this technique, Strykio, Cheryker, and Cherykio, the fused person doesn't have access to soul charge or super saiyan 4, but is able to utilize up to golden oozaru and giant form together. * '''Soul Fusion: '''If stolen, or given willingly, Strkyer's soul can fuse with another as long as it is/contains a monster soul or very similar to one, like a saiyan soul. Soul fusion is far stronger than the fusion technique as the multiplier goes like this (Monster soul power + Human soul power) x (total number of human souls) and since Stryker has the essence of the 6 humans, it's a 7x multiplier to the equation, but wait there's more. If 7 or more human souls combine their power, a bonus 10x boost as well. There is one big drawback though; Stryker's body becomes completely lifeless as his soul and consciousness become transferred to the person he gave his soul to, and until his soul is given back, his body is completely vulnerable to attacks, plus, without life support it can only survive on its own for 6 minutes without permanent damage. Personality Stryker is a very considerate person, putting his friends, the monsters, and the earth before himself. He is very calm under pressure and plans attacks with his trio just by looking at each other. He doesn't have many human friends at all, but he has befriended most of the monsters, and shares an unbreakable bond with Cherik and Cellio. He's a party animal and a prankster when hanging out with his friends and just a lot of fun once you get to know him. Trivia * Stryker is the first potential soul to arise in over 100 years, the last one died around the time the monster war began, and Stryker's lineage were her descendants * He eventually took over as guardian of Universe 9's earth despite declining the offer years before * He has the ability to perform a custom true reset. This reset is just like the true reset of a determination soul, but it can reset past the first save point to any spot in history he wants, however, it almost completely wipes his memory as well, only leaving faint residual memories that seem more like faint dreams * Stryker is the only person in 15 years to ever beat Cellio in the keg chug during a saiyan party * Not only is he a good break dancer, he's also a really good singer, but is embarrassed to tell anyone. Category:Human Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Neutral Good